


Shrek Paradise

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Disguise, Force-Feeding, Forgive Me, Gore, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, Insanity, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Narcissism, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Painful Sex, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Starvation, Table Sex, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yun was just like any regular teenager.. the folklore of shrek haunts over everyone but he never believed it.... til now.





	1. it all started when...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this amazing story & leave your opinions in the comments ♡

Yun was a 17 year old guy, there wasn't much to him. Well except for the fact that he was the president of the anime club at his school. His personal favorite topic was tuesdays titties day where all the guys would show their favorite anime tits.. yun personally liked the 'flappy mustard' anime series. Yun had a good amount of friends and in his opinion he is quite the popular guy here at ffs high school. Yun woke up the next morning looking at the clock seeing it was 6am "ugh why do i always wake up so early." Yun thought to himself "hmm.. wait a sec i remember reading somthing on my discord chat about how if you wake up randomly its because someone is watching you.." yun has always been insterested in conspiracies..He looked around his room "well no ones here best get me some beatayyyy sleep, so i can be hot for the ladies". His alarm was going off yun woke up scared from a deep sleep "WAHhh.. oh....ugh im almost late for school" he got up put his favorite sailor moon shirt on and his dress pants and slipped his crocs on. Right before he left for school he looked at his mirror rushed his hand through his hair and smirked "damn daddy you gona get all dem hoes" he got to school and winked at the popular girl "hey waddup fine lady?" Said yun "ew wtf, fuck off molrat ass face, you smell lile shit" said the girl. This was normal for yun and he thought she was playfully gorgeous "i know arent i gorgeous?" Replied yun. The girl spat on his face and stormed off. "Wow i think she loves me" said yun


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kms

Yun got home from a ling day at school "ugh damn that place im skipping the rest of this week". He lived alone and the only way he could afford his home was by his grandma sending him money. Yun was tired and texted his freind edis, edis was second in command at anime club and would do anything for yun. Yun texted: "Hey edis im tired im gonna get to bed i wont be at school tomorrow"  
Edis replied with: "awe oppppar ill take care of anime club you can count on me"  
Yun decided not to reply and get straight to bed. Yun has experienced a few amount of night terrors but the one he was having was worst: he was trapped on a blank green table alone, green foamed walls surrounded him with few green spikes coming out of them, he was tied up on this what seemed to be doctors bed. He saw a small little cart with many tools that he had never seen before and was trying to figure out their uses he saw something.. it was big green and appeared to be a rubber weener.. he gasped and saw more tools, he saw cuffs and and whips and mouth covers and so many nasty things he never knew existed. The room was small it was the size of a tiny bathroom and had a yellow tinted light in it. Yun was scared, everything felt so real.. he heard banging coming out of the room. The door opened a tiny slight bit... to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'know what's good

A big brown eye peeked through the creek on the door "ey lil guy dont be fraid oppar shrek is here now" yun closed his eyes and screamed he was moving all around trying to free himself from the table. Yun has heard of this conspiracy.. the one where shrek takes you from your dreams and uses you for fun but yun never believed these reports... not until now. "P-please let me go PLEASE" cried yun "now now little guy you're in good hands" said shrek while he put gloves on. "Plesse shrek dont hurt me, I'm too young for this" said yun "dont worry fellow it onky hurts at the start ;)" shrek grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting yuns pants off. Yun screamed but shrek grabbed a mouth cover and covered yuns mouth so not even a tiny noise could come through shrek proceeded on with his task... he grabbed a giant hollow plastic stick and put it up yuns buttox. Shrek then put his nose on the hole and blew out all his snot so hard and the snot went out the other end of the tube landing perfectly in his arse, yun was squirming and moaning in pain. Shrek slowly pulled the tube out saying "ah now we have a perfect base" he grabbed a small stick like machine with tiny hands coming off of it and inserted it into the butt and pressed the button on the end which activated a bunch of metal bars to come out of it and stretch his butt for the perfect size for shrek.. to be continued


	4. honestly tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Shrek pulled out the machinery and said ah nice and stretchy he took off his thong and slowly climbed on yun and said "dont worry baby it doesbt hurt forever" yun was scared but liked where this was going. Shrek said "yun if you promise to stay nice and quiet for daddy shrek uou can have your mask off" yun knodded for yes. Shrek removed the mask Yun said "shrek I think im readt for this" shrek smiled and stroked his head and climbed a ladder above the bed. Yun clenched his lip and shrek dived straight down into yun "AOODHHHHH" Groaned Yun. Shrek was going maximum ogre drive each grind and was almost killing Yun witj pain. Shrek was only getting more and more intense as Yun thought his anus had ripped open shrek came out and looked inside the big stretched butt and saw all his green slime he scooped it out with hind hand and put it in a jar. Shrek climbed off the bed and pressed a switch on the bed taht tured yuns body front facing. Shrek looked at him and said wow arent you a hottie and then said "open wide" he was grabbing all the sauce out of the jar and hand feeding it to Yun qnd Yun was loving it with tears coming out of his eyes he has never tasted something so good


	5. holy hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry

Shrek noticed the jar was empty and Yun was covered in green.. "ooh I've never had this much fun before let's go for part 2 yun" said shrek "yes oppar anything for you" said yun. Shrek grabbed a speacial massager and put it on yuns ween which created a sauce that shrek could use to eat and enjoy. He saw how excited yun was getting and decided it was time to get a taste of yun. He used his tools that stretched open a ween and used taht for yun. Yun screamed in joyful pain and then shrek saw it was big and wide so he put his big furry tongue in and swirled it around so fast that yun couldnt breathe. Shrek knew this was hurting yun so he stopped and said yun I have another game you might like.. shrek maximum backflipped and started rubbing his ass all over yuns face. Yun couldnt breathe shrek yelled "LICK JT NOW LICK IT YOU FOOL" yun did as told. Yun was going blue so shrek got off and saw all the diarrhea tht he leaked in yun he scrapped it all off and rubbed it on yuns ears yo moisturize them.


	6. remember to go check out my YouTube channel

Shrek said yun want to do another thing "yes oppar shrek" said yun shrek grabbed a massive whip and tied yun in a sitting position on the floor. If you dont suck hard enough I'll whip you said shrek "I'll do good dont worry shrekkky" shrek emerged himself into yuns mouth and yun was sucking as hard as he could shrek whips his butt many times more and more untill his butt was bleeding,at this point yun realized this wasnt a dream and was real life and got so mad that he has really been doing these things and bit shreks weener pff shrek got so mad his eyes turned red and he started leaking green sauce through the gap on his ween, shrek grabbed yun through him against a wall and grabbed the massive rubber weener and shoved it in yuns butt so hard and kept slamming it at 1029087654km/second yun was passing out over this pain but looked up at shrek who was eating all of his butt sauce and saw a zipper on shreks face yun reached as high as he could and unzipped the hood to see.. to be continued


	7. unfortunately the end

That it was edis in a shrek costume ... "EDIS" yelled Yun "EDIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME" yelled yun "I love you Yun ler us become one" edis smelled and his head turned a full 360°as he pulled yun into a hug and whispered "I'm here for you, please let us be one yun" said edis "no never edis I hate you!" Yelled yun.."in that case I will force you.." edis removed the shrek costume off of his ween onky to release a weeb girthyer than the cn tower.. edis shoved his ween all the way up yuns butt and yun didnt jnow he could stretch that much.. edis started pouring sement all over them while in this position.. "yun now we are stuck together forever until we die here"- 13 days later they died of starvation from being stone locked in this position.. 1000 years later a great explorer found the 'statue' and said "this can make millions!" And then it got out up as the 'biggest ;) " world wonder in history.. nobody would know what was under all that. A young guy named tisin also was a carrier of the terrible shrek syndrome and the legend kept happening and more and more reports came in.. but nobody believed them ..THE END


End file.
